De idilio y drama
by Charly Land
Summary: En la selva indiana el celo vibra en el polen, los nervios de las raíces de los árboles y las pieles de las fieras que se encuentran y seducen a gruñidos y caricas salvajes. La hermosa tigresa de bengala Levi es cazada por el gallardo tigre Eren en una danza ardiente que puede terminar en felicidad o llanto. [Ereri] [Dedicado a la sempai Ola-chan por su cumple]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. Amor animalesco. Eren tigre de bengala-dorado. Levi tigresa de Bengala-blanca. Celo. Mpreg. Mención al Jearmin.

 **Notas |** Yo debería estar escribiendo actualizaciones, pero no puedo, porque ¡Bum! Sexy poesía me lo impidió. Este Fic está inspirado en 'Estival' del Principie de las letras castellanas, Rubén Darío.

 **Dedicatoria | A** _Ola-chan,_ a ti cariño. Feliz Cumpleaños. No sabes cuanto, cuanto te quiero, eres una de esas personas que más admiro y adoro. Si pudiera describir mi cariño por ti en una palabra sería: Arte. Quererte a ti, para mí es como contemplar arte —perdona lo acosador que se escucha—. Espero disfrutes tu regalo.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **De Idilio y Drama**

 **.**

* * *

En la selva indiana se respira el vaho de la primavera, llenando todo de su misterioso poder, encendiendo los ardores en el polen, la savia, la corteza y los amores primitivos, salvajes. La fiera virgen que abre las fauces como reina que proclama vasallaje está embriagada por aquel caluroso poder. Cada tramo de su piel vibra por aquella invasión.

La naturaleza está en celo, y ella en todas sus galas y alegres estirones puede sentirlo.

La hermosa tigresa de bengala echada sobre una roca se asolea, la luz del sol cae precipitosa sobre su lustrosa piel manchada a trechos dándole unos aires majestuosos y ella lo sabe, se enorgullece de su soberanía. Se le hincha el seno.

La calidez que le baña es placentera para ella, se estira y luego contempla su gran zarpa, afilada, temible y delicada. Agita la cola creando suaves ondas, está aburrida y ve por rededor, allá entre los árboles su loca amiga la boa se infla, duerme bajo los mismos rayos que ella, parece que no tendrá entretenimiento, suelta un rugido callado.

Aburrimiento e inquietud se mueve bajo su pelaje.

Un ruido bajo escucha.

Se alerta y se levanta de golpe.

Sus chispeantes y dilatados ojos color acero se clavan en la cima de un collado.

Ah, es él.

Ese jodido tigre acosador que ha estado llegando a observarla.

Suelta un bufido para luego relamerse los bigotes y al final se vuelve a echar. Pero…el sonido del chasquido de una rama al quebrarse y los pasos pesados, le hacen levantar la cabeza.

El tigre se acerca.

Entrecierra los ojos y le lanza un rugido para alejarlo. Él no obedece y continua su gallardo andar.

Aquel tigre es bello, gigantesca es su talla, pelo fino y apretado ijar. Muestra los dientes blancos y arbola con donaire el rabo, todo aquello hace de su cuerpo un espectáculo de garbo y bizarría.

Oh, pero la tigresa ignora su galantería.

Pero él no se deja avasallar. Él es…él es el rey. Y desea a esa reina petulante de formas esplendidas.

De un brinco se sube a la roca que hace de trono para la tigre ufana que respira a pulmón lleno. El tigre anda a su alrededor y luego se detiene, se inclina y le lame detrás de la oreja. Ella le suelta molesta un zarpazo que él evade con presteza.

Ella lanza un rugido como un «¡Largo, bastardo!» y él le corresponde con un resoplido burlesco y vuelve a acercársele. La tigresa le ve mal y decide irse de su cómoda roca.

Él le sigue con pasos cadenciosos. Quiere conquistarle y no se irá hasta lograrlo.

Le adora, aunque ella le desprecie por parecerle todavía un cachorro.

Cuan equivocada está.

Ella está fastidiada por la insistencia de aquel gladiador de la montaña, es que le gusta tanto y no podría soportar verle en la próxima primavera con otra hembra, por eso no le deja acercársele, es mejor así. Pero no puede evitar lanzarle una que otra miradita por el rabillo del ojo.

Es magnifico, con su garra poderosa como el cetro de oro de un gobernante, no tiene nada que envidarle al león de melena gallarda o al hipopótamo de fuertes músculos, por que él, ya lo posee todo en ese cuerpo de pelaje dorado. Le da una última miradita y se echa a correr a toda velocidad. Debe perderle antes de que él se decida a hacer algún movimiento, tiene que hacerlo porque si no caerá. Se pierde entre el follaje de la selva vaporosa cargada de vida, lumbre y ardor.

Corre y corre hasta que se le agita la respiración pero no se detiene, continua corriendo. Llega a su caverna, se mete y trata de despabilarse. Espera, pasa un rato y ningún ruido llega. Lo ha logrado, ha escapado victoriosa del ataque galante de aquel tigre. Se relame los labios palpando el sabor agridulce de su acción. Al pasar de las horas se queda dormida, suspirando el nombre de su desencanto.

«Eren»

Arriba de la roca de la caverna, el terco y enamorado tigre, espera.

 **.**

La noche cae y la luna se alza con lumbre pálida. Las luciérnagas inician su danza al compás de los graznidos de las aves multicolor, que ahora están en sus nidos esperando por el nuevo amanecer. Los sonidos nocturnos inundan cada rincón de la selva. De un salto el tigre baja y se escurre hacia el interior del cubil.

Ahí está ella. Durmiente, magnifica. Espolvoreada su pelaje blanquecino por la luz lunar que se filtra entre las paredes.

Se acerca sigiloso, sin hacer ruido, la contempla y se relame los pelos erizados de sus fauces.

La tigre se retuerce presa del sopor de una sensación extraña y cuando abre sus felinos ojos, se da cuenta del por qué. Él se embebe de su expresión de sorpresa con sus intensos y brillantes ojos verdes. Su hermosa hembra se crispa y se levanta de golpe, pero antes de siquiera emprender alguna otra huida, él se abalanza sobre ella. La atrapa con sus patas y su peso.

La tigresa suelta un rugido que se termina convirtiendo en un gemido al sentir sus colmillos afilados perforarle la carne del cuello. Le ha cazado, con su inteligencia le ha vencido. Le acorrala entre su cuerpo y ella relaja el suyo y se deja hacer. Suspira gustosa al sentir su lengua húmeda recorrerle la herida. Luego la libera un momento para acomodarla a su cuerpo.

Sus miradas se conectan y se sumergen en éxtasis.

El tigre acaricia la piel albina de su reina y ella con caricias le paga.

Sus pieles se refriegan mientras retozan en el suelo áspero y cálido. Sus colas se enredan y se hacen mimo con las garras. Los colmillos del tigre recorren a mordiscos cariñosos el lustroso pelaje femenino.

Juegan en la danza del amor.

Lentamente él se monta encima de su felina que lo espera ansiosa. El aroma femenino, dulce y embriagador del celo de su reina virgen embotona su olfato y gruñe preso de la excitación que despierta en él. Ella corresponde su gruñido con uno más bajo, también está excitada. Y le hace saber con ese sonido cuanto lo desea, lo necesita, lo anhela más allá de su instinto, le quiere como su compañero eterno.

Un anhelo que también es suyo y lo remarca cuando se hunde en ella.

La tigresa libera un gemidito bajo él y se retuerce un poquito, pero no busca alejarse, más bien es una aceptación y una incitación a que él se desate.

Se aman despacio, continuo, violento y suave en su salvaje ardor en medio de aquella selva primitiva que los resguarda y bendice. En aquella danza ardiente se unen en la carne y el ser, hasta quedar saciados y con el amanecer bañándolos con sus luces doradas.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

El príncipe de la India, Jean, recorre con sus ojos color caramelo el cuerpo sonrosado y durmiente de su amado, que envuelto en las sábanas carmesí parece un ángel. Cuan hermoso es su amante. Pequeño, rubio y de ojos grandes azules. Su mayor tesoro, su todo. Desea ponerle el mundo a sus pies, entregarle toda la belleza existente para que cuelgue de su cuello como un collar de piedras preciosas.

Sonríe enamorado y su mente navega en dirección a él. Recuerda algo y se regaña a sí mismo.

Se aproxima el cumpleaños de su amado y aún no conseguido el regalo ideal. ¿Qué podría darle, si ya le ha entregado todo? Incluso este paseo a _Madhya Pradesh_ es un capricho suyo en pos de halagar a su consorte.

Piensa, piensa una y otra vez. Imagina objetos, odas, chiverías caras que podrían ser del gusto para su niño. Se muerde el labio y lo ve girar enrollándose en las sábanas, en una búsqueda tierna de su calor o simplemente calor.

¿Calor?

Una idea surca su mente.

Ha encontrado la respuesta.

Este año, envolverá el cuerpo hermoso y menudo de su amado en la piel de un tigre de bengala, el más excepcional y bello que pueda encontrar para que realce su beldad. Se levanta y le da un beso en aquellos labios sonrosados y entreabiertos por donde se escapa su aliento y se prepara para ir en busca de tan solicito regalo.

Hace armar una gran campaña de servidumbres y perros de la más fina raza y se va de caza, arrasando con su presencia y sus ojos, todo cerro y follaje de aquella selva misteriosa que se inquita y paraliza a su paso. Durante horas anda con sus aires gallardos y majestuosos entre el bochorno y el vibrante esplendor que se filtra desde arriba de los árboles.

En algún momento se desespera al no encontrar aquello tan deseado, pero entonces los ve. Bajo el sol, acurrucados uno contra el otro. Hermosos ejemplares, encajando perfectos entre ellos. Pero le hipnotiza más el magnifico pelaje albino de uno de ellos.

Se imagina a su ángel envuelto en tan preciosa pieza de abrigo. Un completo deleite para su mente, se decide. Atrevido y valeroso se acerca, sin dudar apunta, cierra un ojo, contiene un segundo la respiración y al otro dispara. La onda de calor esparciéndose, alborotando todos los sonidos, derribando los amores que con cadenas de flores se ha fundido.

Un tigre ruge y se lanza, el caballo del príncipe se asusta y tumba al hombre, dejándolo desprotegido. La servidumbre se azora con demasía y enfilan las armas contra el gran soberano de la selva que cubre con su cuerpo a su amada herida que gimotea, la sangre empapa su estómago desgarrado.

Los sorprendidos ojos castaños se encuentran con los verdes furiosos y decididos. Una guerra férrea entre dos lores que luchan por lo deseado…amado.

Un nuevo disparo irrumpe su lucha y atraviesa la carne del tigre que emite un gruñido bestial y se lanza contra los agresores. Sus fauces despedazan con furia los cuerpos de los cazadores, los gritos estallan y todo se revuelve en sangre, venganza y dolor.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Desde el otro lado, el príncipe consorte Armin galopa con rapidez seguido de una estela de soldados. Su corazón bombea errático, presa de un miedo espinoso que carcome su ser. Aquella mañana ha despertado sin tener a su lado a su amado y la curiosidad había vencido su despreocupación, preguntase entonces a la servidumbre sobre su paradero y al escuchar de sus bocas aquella verdad que lo alejó de su lecho, su alma misma se estremeció. Envolviéndose en sus ropajes hechos de hilillos de seda salió apresurado.

El vaho de la selva se le mete en cada poro de su cuerpo y perla su frente. Los sonidos de vida recorren sus oídos como torrentes y saltan en el seno de aquella gran naturaleza, pero ninguno de aquellos sonidos le da un indicio de la ubicación de su príncipe. Un nudo se forma en su garganta y aprieta los labios para que el sollozo no brote de entre ellos. Pero entonces, a lo lejos, escucha quejidos, lamentos y unos gritos.

Apura el paso y al abrirse paso entre las raíces y el ramaje se encuentra con la fatídica escena.

Un imponente bengala dorado tiene atrapado entre sus fauces el brazo de su amado.

Pega un grito y su grito alarma al tigre que le aplasta con sus ojos verdes intensos, adoloridos, furiosos. Un gimoteo lastimero se filtra entre medio de la escena y por unos breves segundos sus ojos se desvían del campo de su tormento.

Ve a la tigresa albina sangrante, arrinconada contra una gran roca. «¡Oh, va a morir!» Todo cuadra en su mente. Da unos pasos y se desliza, sus adornos tintinean en su movimiento que es seguido por los ojos del tigre, su vaporosa y ligera ropa dorada parece brillar bajo los rayos del sol ardiente.

—Libera a mi príncipe—suelta en palabras compungidas—. Hazlo y yo salvaré a tu reina—ofrece y se deja caer al lado de la tigresa herida, desenvuelve su ropaje dorado y exquisito para usarlo de vendaje y detener la hemorragia—. Se lo suplico—hace una reverencia y sus ojos azules son un cielo que empuja a creerle.

El tigre afloja las fauces y libera al hombre sin quitarle en ningún momento los ojos a aquel menudo humano de piel diáfana y sonrosada por el abrasante sol.

El príncipe consorte le hace una nueva reverencia y todo queda en silencio en la selva, los ojos de la servidumbre, oculta observa toda aquella escena que parece irreal.

Cuando todo termina, ambos príncipes están adornados por el rojo, el rojo sangre. El príncipe Armin hace subir en un palanquín a su amado y se pierde con sus gentes dejando en el corazón de la selva al par de tigres amantes.

Las piezas de la vida vuelven a reacomodarse en aquel inmenso lugar que vibra en el polen, la savia, el calor, el nervio, la corteza, el dolor y el amor.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Los meses se escurren a través de las patas de las cigarras y los gorgojeos de las exóticas aves que vuelan y se anidan en la espesura verdosa. En su palacio reluciente de oro y piedra sólida, los príncipes se pasean encima de un enorme elefante, adornado con flores de naranjos y crisantemos. El consorte Armin va sonriente pegado al pecho de su amado, sus vestimentas de telas delicadas color turquesa hilvanadas en hilos de oro y detalles de flores se complementan con su joyería exquisita que cuelga de su cuello fino y sus orejas en un recorrido al lado de sus tatuajes dorados, exaltando su hermosura. Su príncipe Jean sonríe y su aliento se desliza en la concha de su oreja.

—Feliz cumpleaños—le dice el príncipe.

Armin ríe, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y pega sus labios a los de él.

—Tú eres mi mejor regalo—le responde amoroso.

Sus miradas se encuentran y gozan de su felicidad.

En el corazón de la selva un par de cachorros juguetean enredándose en las encarnadas raíces de unas ruinas, sus padres los observan desde los altos bloques cubiertos de musgos, pegan un rugido bajo llamándolos, es la hora de marchar a la gruta, pues aun son muy jóvenes para andar libremente. Los cuatros felinos se encamina perdiéndose en el follaje espeso. El tigre se pega a su amada que mueve su cuerpo con elegancia permitiéndole que le mordisque la oreja, se hacen cariñitos, pero sus crías saltan sobre ellos y los interrumpen, les emiten un gruñido suave de regaño y continúan su camino para al final pegar un brinco y terminar de perderse entre los árboles y la luz tibia del sol de verano. Juntos, siempre juntos. Ahora son una familia que vive contenta en medio de la selva hermosa y misteriosa.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Chan, chan. ¿Qué tal, eh? Aquí estoy otra vez con mis cosas. Raras como siempre. Pero espero os haya gustado, en especial a usted mi sempai.

La adorooo.

Gracias por leer esta cosita. Si les gustó no olviden dejar su lindo review.

Galletitas de avena para ustedes.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
